


looking around rooms

by evilythedwarf



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilythedwarf/pseuds/evilythedwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzie talks and Lexie listens: “You’re falling for him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	looking around rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008, when this was still sort of semi-plausible.

Izzie leans against the back of the room as she watches Lexie Grey staring straight down into the OR. She can’t see her eyes but she knows, with a certainty that burns her chest a little, that her eyes are focused on George. She sighs because, well, this is just damn perfect. 

“You’re falling for him,” she says out loud, because tact is not her thing and there’s no else in the room anyway. 

Lexie startles and turns around. She looks tiny and small and fragile and Izzie can’t figure out how it’s possible for this girl to be Meredith’s sister. Mer might be many things, but she will never be as scarily insecure as this girl who curls up in a chair and hugs her knees and looks like she’s all of five years old. 

“What? Why? What? No. I’m not. I’m most definitely not falling in love with George. That’s ridiculous.” Then Lexie stares back into the OR. Izzie’s mouth curls but the smile never reaches her eyes. 

“You’re falling for him,” she repeats. Her voice is flat. She’s tired and she wants to go home and she only stepped into the gallery because she thought it’d be empty and she can’t know these things right now. She can’t know that someone is falling for George and she can’t know that this someone is maybe, probably, possibly not going to get her heart broken. She can’t know it because right now all she wants is to curl up and hide under the covers and pretend the world isn’t there, and that would be a hell of a lot easier if she knew that going home meant George was going to be there, making sure that she can hide and avoid but also being ready to pull her back out when she’s going too far. 

“I kinda hate you,” Izzie says, and it would be the truth if Izzie was actually capable of hating anyone other than herself. 

Lexie just looks over her shoulder, and stares for a little while before her eyes dart to the door. 

“I’m not going to do anything about it. Don’t get all scared on me. I just…” Izzie shrugs. “I don’t even know what I am saying.” She crosses her arms in front of her chest and looks down. 

“Is he happy? You live with him so you should know, is he happy? Cause if he’s happy, then I’m happy you’re falling for him. It’s good. He should be happy. I want him to be happy.” 

Lexie still says nothing and Izzie sighs and starts to walk out. She stops at the door and takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say-” 

“He’s not unhappy.” Lexie’s voice barely registers, but it’s loud enough for Izzie to hear. It makes her smile. 

“Thank you.” 

  
[the end]


End file.
